


Black Deception

by KatAttack325



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other, corrupted innocence, eventual Lily/Regulus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAttack325/pseuds/KatAttack325
Summary: There's a reason the Black's were the most powerful among the Sacred Twenty-Eight.





	1. Luck is for the Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and also I'm not good enough to even be confused with JK Rowling. 
> 
> This is my first adventure into the Harry Potter fandom, I have a couple other fic ideas that I'm working on, but I want them to be more polished before I publish them. This one, though, I'll admit I'm being a little impatient but I want to know what you guys think because I'm not completely sure where I want this one to go yet ^.^
> 
> Please be kind, I have enough negativity in my life without sharing my ideas with strangers.
> 
> Oh, and I don't have a beta.

October 31st, 1981

Sirius Black was not an idiot. Despite what many believe. And that’s exactly how he likes it.

He was also on edge.

He always found satisfaction in puzzles, especially in strategizing a solution. It was a skill his father taught him when he was young. Before everything turned to shit.

“As my heir, you must be smarter than the masses,” His father told him. “That doesn’t mean reciting facts or memorizing history or even observing traditions. It means out maneuvering your opponent.”

He vividly remembered every time his father called for him. There was a pattern in that too, in observation. His father never taught him about the concept of blood purity that his mother spouted like a leaky faucet. All instruction was about how to observe, how to strategize, how to think. When he refused to bow down and become a Death Eater, he continuously put these lessons to use. He needed to win if he wanted to live.

He noticed patterns from the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and his minions. Attacks weren’t random, propaganda had a common thread, and Sirius learned that Voldemort wasn’t who he portrayed himself to be. 

He noticed how old, unspoken, traditions were whispered about again. They weren’t spoken as a traditionalist wanting to return to the roots of Wizard-kind, rather of an outsider desperately wanting to belong. The fervidity and generally instability of those like his cousin told him exactly what kind of person Lord Voldemort was. He was a psychopath. 

Once Prongs told him about his meeting with Dumbledore, about the prophecy, he knew his friends were in trouble. James and Lily, like the majority of the Wizarding world, wrote off the warning as nothing more than the ramblings of a madman. Sirius had tried for weeks to persuade them into taking extra precautions, but those two were as hard headed as they come. They called him superstitious, but Sirius wouldn’t be swayed. He told the prophecy seriously, because a psychopath would take it seriously. 

Hence, why he was on edge.

It was Samhain, a traditionalist observation. The first since the delivery of the prophecy. Sirius believed Voldemort would figure it as poetic day to attempt to thwart his undoing. 

Which is why he was back in his London flat, instead of the grimy pub in Bulgaria the Order set him up with. Just in case.

He had his two-way mirror in the front pocket of his jeans, and made sure his floor was open for calls. He even enacted his Blood-Wards in case he needed a safe house quickly. He also planned on calling James the second the clock struck midnight, and Samhain had passed. Just to be sure.

He sat on his settee- the awful blue one that he and James had knicked from an alley in muggle London and Lily scourgified within an inch of its life- bouncing his leg rapidly, hands clasped in front of his face, elbows resting on his knees, planning and strategizing his nexts moves. Planning for multiple outcomes was crucial, his father taught him, it kept you ahead. But he couldn’t bare the thought of a worst case scenario. He exhaled from his mouth sharply, trying to calm his nerves when he felt a violent shove against the wards. His eyes snapped open, vaulting off the couch, wand drawn and pointed at the door. His heart faltered for a split second when he felt the base wards shatter, his blood wards still intact, and his door flew open. His stomach sank.

“Lily?” He called softly to the hysterical redhead who burst in. A wailing baby clutched to her chest, blood dripping from her head, mingling with the tears running down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes were dirty and torn, and she appeared to have a coating of grey and black powder all over. He raised his wand, “What did I say to you after Christmas dinner in 6th year?”

“You- you said you were afraid of being like them,” she said vaguely between sobs. He calmed slightly, and in the next moment she had her palm pointed outward, directly towards his heart. He felt the crackling in the air around it as she asked, “What was my response?”

“That I wouldn’t be anything other than what fate intended for me,” he responded. He lowered his wand and choked out, “James?”

She gripped Harry tighter, allowing the sobs to completely overtake her as she slid down to the floor.

Sirius rushed to her, holding them both tightly while they cried. They stayed there for the remainder of the night, there was nothing else to do.

He wasn’t prepared for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My impatience is so strong, I wrote another chapter. Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
> No Beta

Lily Potter nee Evans was the brightest witch of her age. Everyone said so. But she’s so naive its practically a handicap.

It wasn’t her fault, she gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Despite what her grandmother told her.

“You’re born as a woman in this world,” she said sternly. “That puts you at a disadvantage. Everyone wants to see you fail, so make sure you don’t give them any fodder.”

But her parents always said that Lily had stars in her eyes. 

“You’re wrong,” she replied, shaking her head. “Not everyone is like that.”

Her grandmother had a vicious smile on her face, “You might be right, but how will you separate the liars?”

Lily felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She should have listened, since she arrived in Hogwarts she didn’t want to believe that people would judge her based on her blood status. She believed that people only cared about your ability to get the job done, and that by working hard you would be a peer to those who were born in this world. 

There were a few, like James, who saw and respected her growing understanding of Wizarding culture and did see her as an equal. But she noticed the majority of their classmates didn’t see her that way. Granted, most weren’t downright horrendous as Death Eaters, who go out of their way to make sure you would not mistake yourself as an equal. But it would be a careless thought, or general ignorance that would always remind you that you didn’t belong, they can never understand.

How much time had she wasted on people who wouldn’t waste it on her? Why was she such a control freak that she couldn’t get over her own ego? Just because something seems illogical, doesn’t mean it isn’t real, she thought bitterly. She should’ve listened to Sirius, to her own doubts, but she was too proud. Only an idiot would believe that rubbish, she recalled saying. When she finally began to prepare- just in case- it was too late, and James was blowing apart the house.

James…

He fought valiantly, forcing himself to continue on until she could grab Harry and get away. He told her to run, she didn’t want to listen, but her pride got her into this situation, she wasn’t going to let it be her undoing.

James…

He looked otherworldly, as he blew apart our home in Godric’s Hollow, reminding her of a muggle smoke grenade. She knew he was more powerful than he’d let on, she could feel it crackling around him when he passed her in the halls or passing homework to her to give to Professor McGonagall. He’d come from a very well of family, she expected his connection to magic was refined before he even turned eleven. 

She didn’t have her wand. Maybe that was for the best. 

If she had it she would’ve stayed, tried to fight. She would have been standing in Harry’s nursery, desperately trying to cast spells she had only read about in hopes it would at least protect her son.

But if Voldemort made it past James.... she knew she didn’t have a chance. And that would mean leaving Harry by himself. 

That would be unacceptable.

So she ran, upstairs to get Harry, and then past the living room and bolt through the kitchen to the back door. A wall came down as she passed, blowing debris everywhere. A brick flew and hit her head, making her vision swim, but she pushed forward.

She knew the exact moment James fell.

The bond that had grown between them, solidified on their wedding day as the ribbons tied their hands together, snapped. She felt it flailing, like a live wire pulsing with electricity. 

She was untethered.

A sob ripped from her throat before she could help it. She clasped her hand- the one what was resting on Harry’s back- over her mouth and bit back the rest.

Later, she thought. I’ve got to get us out of here.

She heard a maniacal laugh streak through the air. She felt cold fear race down her spine. She didn’t have a wand.

She kept running. 

She began running in a zig zag, hoping beyond hope that those muggle action films she watched might pay off. She felt magic just miss her many times, stumbling when it got too close.  She breathed out a soft disbelieving laugh.

Then there was nothing.

She came to, sprawled across their lawn.  Her whole body ached, as if she was just hit by a train. She rubbed her neck.

Harry...

Her eyes snapped open, scanning the rubble of their home, heart breaking as she passed over photos and heirlooms.

Where was Harry?

She heard him screaming, once the ringing in her ears died down. She dragged herself over to the sound, never feeling so relieved to hear him crying. She tore through the pile, flinging remnants of their house of to the side, his screaming getting louder. She choked on her relieved sob, scanning him for injuries. He’s fine, she thought. Maybe a few bruises, but nothing he wouldn’t get from rough housing with Sirius.

Sirius.

She needed to find him before he found James, before he found Peter. Cold fury swept through her. 

She needed a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hooray! I wrote another thing! I hope you guys like it <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Jasmine. 

Why was he smelling jasmine? 

Sirius cracked open his eyes, and almost immediately squeezed them shut. Holy fuck, he thought. Who turned the sun on?

He shifted, feeling his bones and joints creaking and groaning and recognized he’d been on the floor the whole night.  
He made himself more comfortable moving the jasmine scented weight that was curled into his chest. Jasmine... Lily.

He woke up, looking down at mass of dirty red hair on him. She clung to him tightly, with both her hands and her legs, anchoring herself to him as though he would disappear. Or maybe she would. He looked her over, cataloging all her cuts and bruises. She had stopped bleeding, and everything had dried up and scabbed over. Things that could wait until later. His gaze shifted to the small bundle cradled between them, who was staring intently at him through puffy eyes.

“Hey pup,” he said to him softly. “You hungry?”

“Pads,” he said in his small, baby voice. He reached out to him, squirming from his moms hold.

“Easy there,” he said, securing him to his side. “Let’s get mama to the bed first.”

Harry tucked his head underneath his chin, bringing his thumb to his mouth, clinging to him as he adjusted his grip on Lily before hauling them all off the floor.

He carried them to his bed, setting Harry down in the middle as he tried to pry Lily’s fingers from their hold on his shirt.

“Come on Lily,” he muttered. “Not my Ramones shirt.”

He was finally able to free himself, swapping his body for one of those insanely comfortable body pillows Andromeda got him for Christmas. Lily resumed her position, trapping the pillow to her body in a death grip. He watched as she sank into the mattress, confidant she would be able to sleep for a bit longer.

He held his arms out to Harry, “Come on pup, let’s get you cleaned up and fed, yeah? Maybe find a pain potion or two for your mum?”

Harry reached up for him, resuming his position tucked under Sirius’ chin as he embraced his best friends child. He blinked the moisture back from his eyes and led them from the room, leaving the door open a touch. 

“Food first, you think? Or should we get you all clean?” Sirius asked him, searching his medicine cabinet. There was a distinct lack of first aid potions at his disposal. 

“Ah  shit-aki mushrooms,” he corrected himself, forgetting that Harry was starting to pay better attention to words now that Lily was teaching him to speak. He eyed Harry, but the boy didn’t acknowledge him. Sirius sighed, and paced his flat, rubbing Harry’s back soothingly. 

He grabbed a quill and parchment, scribbling out a quick note, before sending it off with his midnight owl to its intended recipient.

“Food it is,” he tells the boy, transfiguring one of his barstools into a high chair. “You’re starting to eat soft foods right?” 

Harry just stared at him.

He puffed out a breath, “Right.”

Sirius made his way to his fridge, deciding that scrambled eggs would be the easiest choice. It became apparent rather quickly that Sirius had no idea how to cook. Within minutes the kitchen was a disaster, eggs shells scattered the counter along with patches of spilt milk and knocked over seasonings. He was desperately trying to scrap the eggs from the bottom of the pan when a knock sounded on his door. He looked between the frying pan and the door before setting the pan aside and drawing his wand.

“Sirius? Are you home? I got your note,” a feminine voice said from the hall.

He pulled the door open, pointing his wand at the person on the other side. “Do you support Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters?” He questioned harshly.

His cousin blinked at him owlishly, “Of course not! Sirius, what is going on-”

The tip of his wand grew brighter, “Do wish any harm to befall the Potters or Longbottoms?” 

She gaped at him horrified, “Never! I’ll swear on my magic!”

His eyes narrowed, “Do it then.” He watched as she withdrew her wand and swore nothing but pure intentions in regards to both the Potters and Longbottoms. He relaxed, and put his wand away.

“Sorry for all that, Andy,” he told her, “But it’s necessary.” He opened the door wider, motioning for his cousin to come inside. “Did you bring the potions?”

“Yes, I even brought you extra and some cookies that Nymphadora made for you,” she told him, motioning to the bag resting delicately on her arm. She paused for a moment as she crossed the threshold, recognizing the feeling of the blood wards. “What’s going on, Sirius?”

“It’s a long story,” he huffed, “But I need help and you were the only one I could call.”

“Is there a reason besides the fact that we’re blood related?” She asked him with a pointed brow.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her dramatics, “Can you put your Slytherin traits aside and just ask a normal question?”

“Must you show your Gryffindor tendencies and be so blunt?” She retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, “Why is your flat locked down tighter than our family vault at Gringotts?”

“Well, the stuff in the vault has curses on it to prevent anyone from taking anything unless they own it and the Goblins act like nifflers so- ow!” He winced, rubbing the back of his head from the sting of being smacked upside the head. “Is this something that happens to women once they give birth? I swear you never had so much strength in your hits before.”

She glared, “Come on, Sirius! Be-“

“Sirius for a change?” He interrupted, with a teasing grin. 

“I was going to say ‘an adult’ but clearly that’s a lost cause.” She huffed. “What’s with with the increased security?”

The lighthearted feeling was replaced with a sense of muted despair. Sirius turned back to the kitchen, Andromeda close on his heels. He could tell his cousin paused, taking in the chaos of his attempt at breakfast and the disheveled child in the high chair. He turned back to look at Andy, and could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood.

“You’d think that living by yourself would force you to learn how to make something as simple as scrambled eggs,” she said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. She pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit, giving Harry an affectionate tickle as she made her way to the kettle.

Sirius settled into the chair beside Harry, watching his cousin move through the kitchen space. She preformed  a number of charms in rapid succession as she began to boil water in the kettle. Soon enough, the kitchen was clean and she placed a cup of tea in front of him- chamomile- and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you have clothes or toys for Harry here?” she asked softly.

He shook his head, “No, Lily and him came in late last night with nothing but the clothes on their backs.” He sipped his tea, allowing the warmth to soothe his frayed nerves. 

“Lily’s here?” Andy asked, a small furrow between her brow.

“Yeah, she’s pretty banged up. Hence the note,” he said, motioning to the bag she placed on the counter. “She’s resting now. I figured you’d be the best choice to call, being a mother and a mediwitch and all. And- you know- being family.”

She murmured her agreement, sipping daintily on her tea. “I assume you’re going out?”

“Got to,” he shrugged. “They need stuff from home. Lily doesn’t even have her wand.” He swallowed thickly, “And James…”

Andromeda rubbed his back soothingly while shushing him, “Of course. Just don’t lose yourself Sirius,” she warned. She her gaze flicked over to Harry, who was subdued from his normal self, as if he knew the severity of the situation. “They need you.”

He nodded, setting his tea down and going over to Harry to give him a kiss on the head, “Don’t give Andy or your mum too much trouble, pup. I’ll be back soon.”

He went to his bedroom, pushing the door open gently, and made his way to Lily’s side. “Lily,” he said nudging her softly. She let out a sleepy sound as she rose from her slumber. “Lily, I’m going out to get things for you and Harry, do you need anything?” 

She reached across the bed, trying to feel for Harry. Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright when she couldn’t find him. “Harry?!”

“Whoa there, Lils,” he said, catching her shoulders. “He’s in the kitchen with Andromeda. You remember Andy, yeah?”

She blinked, “Andromeda?”

“Yeah, I called her over to help you two while I’m out. You’re safe with her, she swore on her magic.”

He watched Lily relax slightly, and lowered her down to the bed as she reached for the pillow again. Her eyes snapped to his, “you’ll come back?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to get some stuff from your house for you guys.”

“Sirius?”

“Yes, Lily?”

She grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes. “Grab all the important things,” she swallowed before continuing, “and burn the place to the ground.” Her eyes pleaded with him to do as she asked.

He swallowed, “Okay.”

She squeezed his hand, “Don’t you dare go after Pettigrew without me.” He watched as her eyes hardened, feeling fury build up in him at the mention of that rat. His blood called for vengeance, but the voice in his head that sounded a lot like James told him not to do anything stupid. He could hear his father saying he needed to plan, but most of all, the matching look of promised revenge on Lily’s face made him agree. She needed this more than he did. He nodded.

“I promise.”


	4. Take a Deep Breath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long! It's been a hell of a past few months, and I was completely uninspired. Hope you guys like it <3

Lily stayed in the bed for two hours after Sirius closed the door, assuring her that Andy would be here until he got back. She stared blankly at the wall, her mind racing. Images from the day before flashed through her mind on a loop, timed with the sounds of her pounding heart and snaps of color. Her mind so consumed with everything that happened in the last 24 hours that she didn’t hear Andromeda knocking on the door, calling softly for her.

“Lily?”

She didn’t register as the knob turned and Andromeda made her way to her side. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Lily,” she murmured softly, “I drew a bath for you. I added some calming draughts and a mild healing potion to help after- well, you know,” she waved her hand about awkwardly. “And I left a light breakfast for you under a stasis charm in the kitchen. Harry’s napping now, so-“ Andromeda stopped, brushing hair out of Lily’s despondent face. “It’ll help.”

Lily didn’t see how it would, but she allowed Andromeda to corral her to the awaiting bath, helping her disrobe and get settled in the healing waters. She sank slowly into the scented water, resting against one end of the tub as she brought her knees to her chest. She took a shaky breath in, clasping her hand over her mouth as an involuntary sob ripped from her chest. Trying to stem the hysteria from consuming her again, Lily sat with her body spasming from the effort as Andromeda helped to brush and rinse her hair. She watched the water slowly cloud from the dried blood and dirt on her body.

“Take deep breaths,” Andromeda murmured softly as she combed her fingers through Lily’s long tresses, dislodging more debris.

Lily closed her eyes, taking a steady breath in and holding it for a moment before releasing it. She did it a few more times, the calming draughts Andromeda thoughtfully added to the bathwater helping greatly to bring her down from the edge of hysteria. “Thank you,” she told her softly, and Andromeda squeezed her shoulders assuringly in response before rising.

“Take all the time you need, Lily. We’re here for you, _both_ of you.” A small smile pulled at her lips as closed the door softly behind her.

Left alone again, Lily rested her head on her knees, using the drought induced calm to allow herself to think on the events of yesterday without fear of hysteria. She felt tears prickle at her eyes as she recalled the feeling of James dying. She knew he was gone, the connection between the two that grew and strengthened since their wedding pulled violently at her before snapping back. She recalled a bad storm of her childhood causing a tree to come down on the power lines on her block, the force snapping the cable and the live wire flailing around the street, and how similar that event felt to her now.

She allowed herself to remember all of their time together, from meeting in the Great Hall and all those years of childish innocence, growing to the anger and resentment on her part as he tormented Severus, to the puppy love the started to blossom between them as he soothed her pain from her best friends betrayal, to the romantic love that she first felt when she saw him helping the first year Slytherins as Head Boy. She felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks as she recalled his smile and laugh, his cheeky responses to McGonagall when he and his friends where questioned about a prank, the feeling of his fingertips brushing her cheek as he brushed her hair out of her face before he kissed her in Hogsmead and their first kiss as husband and wife. She stopped herself before she could continue on, reality setting in as she watched swirls of red bloom through the water.

Voldemort found them. He found them even though they were under the Fidelus Charm. Peter betrayed them. _Why?_ She watched the tendrils of blood become a soft red haze as it creeped along the edge of her vision. She stretched out her legs staring blankly at the wall as she recalled all the memories of Peter, how his constant presence in their lives suddenly dwindled after graduation. She wanted to believe that he was threatened, that they had something on him and he wouldn’t betray them otherwise, but a small seed of doubt grew larger as see focused on his faces during their encounters, the slight lines of tension through his face and the laughs he offered that sounded just the slightest bit hallow. No. He planned this, it wasn’t a sad twist of fate. He _wanted_ them dead. She felt herself harden, any trace of sympathy or emotion fleeing her conscious. She brushed the thought of what James would think from her mind as her resolve grew. He _knew_ that Voldemort was after their son, that there was no other outcome than his death. _They tried to kill my baby…They killed my husband…_

They would pay for this. _Dearly._

***

Andromeda flicked about Sirius’ flat, tidying up before as she hummed softly under her breath. She sent an owl to Ted earlier, letting him know vaguely where she was and not to expect her home until late, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding as a soft smile curled her lips at his response.

_Of course my love, take all the time you need. Nymphadora and I will make do, but don’t be surprised if the kitchen is less than pristine…_

She shook her head fondly, almost picturing her husbands cheeky grin as he taunted her need to make the house spotless. _You know, Meda, our house is allowed to look like people live in it…_ She glanced up at the clock, noting the hour as a frown pulled between her brows. Honestly, Sirius, how long does it take to get some belongings? She clucked her tongue disapprovingly at the thought before going to wake Harry from his nap. She paused as she passed by the bathroom, pressing her ear to the door to check on Lily. She sighed at the silence, turning toward the transfigured crib that she put Harry down in. The door opened swiftly behind her, making her jump.

“Oh! I’m sorry Andromeda, I didn’t mean to-“

Andromeda held her hand up to stop her, “No no, it’s fine. Really.” She took a step back, cataloging Lily’s appearance. She looked better, the worst of the bruising beginning to fade while the minor cuts completely healed. She met Lily’s eyes offering her a kind smile, “My Grandmother used to say looking good was only a step away from feeling good.”

Lily snorted softly, “I don’t know about good-“

“Better, then.”

She swallowed the small lump in her throat, “Yeah. Better,” She reached out, holding Andromeda’s hands in hers. “Thank you.”

Andromeda smiled, rubbing the back of Lilys freshly healed hands soothingly, “You’re family, that means something to us.”

Lily squeezed her hands before breaking the moment, her gaze sweeping Sirius’ flat to avoid Andy’s sympathy. Her eyes locking on the crib by the settee before striding over to observe her son sleeping. She reached down, trailing her fingertips across his soft hair and down his forehead, smoothing away the small crease between his eyebrows.

“He’s been down for awhile, I was just going to rouse him,” Andromeda called softly behind her. “I was going to make dinner soon, anything you feel in the mood for?”

Lily looked at her over her shoulder, noticing the faint trace of tension in Andromeda’s posture. “I’m sure whatever you feel like will be fine, Andy.”

“Some soup then?”

Lily offered her a small smile, barely the twitch of her lips, “Sounds perfect.” Bringing her gaze back to her son, she gently roused him from sleep, watching his small eyelids flutter awake and green eyes locked with hers.

“Hi baby,” she whispered, bending forward to gather him in her arms, tucking him under her chin as she breathed in his scent. She stroked his back, soothing herself more than him as he brought his chubby arms up around either side of her neck. She didn’t know how long she stood there, losing herself in the presence of her child, before she felt a small hand touch her shoulder. Her emerald eyes snapping open to meet Andromeda’s hazel ones.

“Soup’s done,” she said softly.

Lily blinked, “Oh. I must have lost track of the time…” She made her way to the kitchenette, allowing Andromeda to serve her some vegetable soup as she settled Harry into the transfigured high-chair next to her. Sitting down, she glanced at the time, “has Sirius returned?”

She noted a small frown pulling the corner of Andromeda’s mouth as she shook her head, “No, I thought he would be back by now.”

Lily felt her eyebrows crease in response.

Andromeda reached over patting her hand, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

They sat in silence, each focused on their respective dinners when there was a tapping at the window. Both witches’ heads snapped up at the noise. Andromeda recognized her family’s owl outside. Lily watched as she strode over, unlocking the window to let the bird in. Lily dropped her spoon as she watched the blood drain from Andromeda’s face.

“What is it? Andromeda?”

Andromeda placed the evening edition of the Daily Prophet in front of Lily, “I don’t think Sirius will be coming back tonight.”

Lily snatched the paper, her own features paling at the headline:

DISGRACED HEIR OF THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK SENT TO AZKABAN

Sirius Black was captured in muggle London after Aurors were called to the scene of a suspected bout of magic, killing twelve muggles. Teams of obliviators worked tirelessly to maintain the statue of secrecy, the busy street home to a muggle event today. Head of the DMLE, Bartimus Crouch, had this to say about the event… (Continued on Page 2)


End file.
